DarknessLoki 6
by Rena91
Summary: I am so sorry for taking so long in posting this one up. Apparently I had to accept something again in order to post more chapters :/ Please Review and like if you actually like it xD


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were beginning to wake up and you felt your head spinning. You slowly open your eyes and see Thor at the end of your bed and Loki sitting on a chair next to your bed.

Thor: "_!" this woke Loki and he quickly looked at you.

You: " Oww...my head hurts...did something happen?" you say holding your head with one hand as you sit up. You heard no answer and then see a confused Thor and Loki.

Loki: "You mean, you don't remember anything?"

You: "What happened?"

Thor: "well…" he told you and as he did you slowly managed to remember uptil when darkness took over you.

You: "that's the last I remember"

Loki: "oh.." he said. He seemed a bit disappointed.

You: "did something else happened?"

Loki: "no" he said looking at you. Thor was fidgeting with his hands.

Thor: "He kissed you!" he quickly said and he then ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. You then looked at Loki. His eyes had gone a bit big, but quickly regained his posture as he got up and slowly walked to the window and leaned on the edge with his palms.

You: "Is-Is it true?" you asked as you felt your cheeks heat up. He had his back towards you.

Loki: "If I did or did not, what does it matter?" he said, not moving to look at you as he spoke.

You: "It matters to me" you said as you let your legs hang down the bed, getting ready to stand up. But then something stopped you. Your memory came back. From when darkness took control, fighting them, Loki kissing you and…

You then heard him sigh. You slowly got up and walked up to him, his back still facing you.

You: "it matters…" you say as your arms begin to wrap around his waist, "because I feel the same." the last thing you said came out as a whisper. You felt him tense up.

Loki: "what?" he said in disbelief.

You: "do not make me repeat it…" you said. He then loosened your arms and turned to face you. He carefully lifted your face with his hand.

Loki: "say it once more, please" he begged as he caressed your face. You felt your face heat up.

You: "I-" you took a deep breath, then looked directly at his eyes, " I love you Loki" you said in a clear voice. Your faces were getting closer and closer.

Loki: "I love you too _" he said with a warm smile. You were inches away when Thor kicked open the door.

Thor: "Congratulations you too!" he said with his loud voice and a huge smile playing along his face. And when he opened the door...some people fell in. You were looking at them, lying on the floor.

Stark: "Why, it is good to see you are up!"

Clint: "We, um, thought you would still be asleep.."

Bruce: "um...hi"

You: "you look ridiculous..get up!" you say laughing, " It is good to see you again." Then Natasha popped in.

Natasha: "Ah! it's good to see you're awake" she said walking up to you with a smile.

You: "Yes" you both stood there, not knowing what to do next. Both of you knew better how to relate and talk to men, so this was unusual and awkward for both of you. Clint then went behind her.

Clint: "You guys should hug now" he said nudging Natasha towards you. You looked at each other, smiled and then hugged.

Stark: "Aww! I want mine too!" he said as he jumped in and wrapped an arm around you and Natasha.  
Clint: "I'm in too!" he said doing the same.

You: "hahah!" you were laughing at the situation

Natasha: "ok, get off now." she said getting uncomfortable. But it didn't end there. Thor then joined as well.

Loki: "this is not something we get to see everyday.."

Bruce: "nope" they said looking at how funny you looked all together. You all let go of each other.

You: "well, you didn't receive one, so here!" you said as you walked to bruce and hugged him.

Bruce: "wha-? Oh, haha, fine" he said giving in and hugged you back. You then looked over at Loki and stood next to him. Then there was this awkward silence.

You: "ahem, so… please tell me what is going on in the end?"

Natasha: "Well, Loki seems to have stopped his connections with the chitauri"

You: "That's good! And...what has Fury decided upon the situation?"

Thor: "The chitauri will still attack Earth and wants us to help protect it, but" he paused as he looked at Loki

Loki: "But, he does not trust me at all."

You: "What?!"

Stark: "It will be hard convincing...where'd she go?" he said once he noticed you were gone.

You were headed...no, storming over to find Fury. Once you got there, everyone stood quiet.

No one dared to speak...yet

You: "Fury, I need to talk to you."

Fury: "A-About?" he said shifting nervously.

You: "Loki"

Fury: "Ah-he is to be kept prisoner until we manage to defeat these invading creatures and destroy the portal."  
You: "Actually, what I am going to suggest is better. Under the surveillance of myself and the rest of your '_Avengers' _, we want the help of Loki in this." Right after you said this Hills spoke up.

Hills: "are you crazy?! It was because of him that things are like this! This crazy bastard ruined everything!" and that was it. That was all you needed to explode.  
You: "and YOU think that what you have done was the RIGHT thing to do?!" you said as you walked up to her. Then Rogers stood between you two, knowing Hills was to weak to confront you.  
You: "Get out of my sight" you hissed at him

Rogers: "I-I can't do that…"

Fury: "_, calm down."

You: "I will only calm down as soon as someone besides Steves gives me a proper apology and you decide to what I have proposed!" you said. And then you turned and walked to the door.  
You: "I will be waiting your decision...and by the looks of it, you don't have much time. So please do hurry." and with that you left to where the others where.

Natasha: "So...how did that go?"

You: "*sigh* well, I didn't hurt anyone...so that's good" you said smiling a bit.

Stark: "hahah, well I guess so."  
Bruce: "how did Fury take this"

You: "well, he didn't get the chance to say anything because Hills said so first."

Loki: "And what did they decide?"

You: "well, I told them we'll be waiting for the answer here" you said with a smile.

Clint: "hmm, it seems they are coming this way" he said and then you all looked towards the door. There was a knock and then Fury, Hills and Steve entered.

You: "So what will your answer be?" you ask impatiently.

Fury: "Due to the fact that we ARE under attack, and we need help….we have decided to agree on your proposal."  
Hills: "remember, if he betrays us we'll-"

You: "YOU cannot do anything, so do not promise impossible things, human" you spat at her. You then looked at Loki and gave him a look that said "go ahead". he cleared his throat.

Loki: "I am truly sorry for all the damage I have done, but please let me try to amend it by fighting with you to stop this once and for all." he said as he bowed at fury and the rest of the avengers.

You looked at everyone's reactions, and all were speechless and so was Thor. Tony then walked over to him.

Tony: "stand up. We, well, at least I forgive you." Loki looked at him in disbelief.

Bruce: "let's go fix this mess then" he said smiling a bit.

Natasha: "I think we can go now" she said to Fury.

Fury: "It appears so. Captain! You shall go with them too." You were all heading out of the room to go in a small plane to the heart of the battlefield, when Fury stopped you.

Fury: "_….I am sorry for what we did to you. It was a dirty trick to get out information on Loki and I apologize deeply."

You: "It is alright. I forgive you." then you look at . Then fury edges her to go next.  
Hills: "I...am sorry too."  
You: "I know this is hard for you, so I think I will try to forgive you" you say jokingly as you then join the others. Once all were inside the plane you headed to the center of the city. You then got off the plane and began to fight the chitauri. They were surprised when Loki began fighting them too. Natasha then found Professor Selvig on the roof of Stark Tower and proceeded into deactivating it as everyone was waiting for Tony to appear...but nothing. You were looking upwards awaiting any sign of him, and you didn't notice a chitauri sneaking up behind from you. You sensed him just as he slashed your right side.  
You: "Gah!" you scream, holding your side with your left hand as you then faced the creature.

Chitauri: "It does not matter if we fail...we shall rise again. And we will come for you...all of you" it said with a malevolous laughter. But it didn't last long because Loki stabbed it with his dagger and it quickly died. He then walked to you.  
Loki: "Are you alright?" he said looking at your right side.

You: "I am alright...I am worried for Tony." you both looked up

Loki: "He has not come through the portal yet?"

You: "No.." Natasha then closed the portal as Steve told her to. Just before it had closed, Tony fell. You let a sigh of relief escape your lips. And then you walked to where Thor, Steve were and once you got there Bruce landed on top of a car, holding Tony. You guys then ran towards them. Thor took of stark's mask. And there he was. Not moving. You got closer and began to shake him.

You: "hey..wake up.." you were getting nervous. You then slapped him hard and then the Hulk roared at him.

Tony: "*Gaaasp*!" you all sighed in relief and smiled at him.

Tony: "please tell me no one kissed me...unless if it was _, then I'm fine" he said jokingly. You then put your hand on Loki's shoulder, as you sensed him tense up with that remark.

You: "he's just joking. It's how he is"

Thor: "You gave us quite a little scare there.."

Tony: "hehe, yeah, me too"

Loki: "shall we get back then?" everyone agreed and met up with the rest on the ship. Once there everyone went to their rooms to clean up. You were headed to yours when Loki stopped you.

You: "is something the matter?" he seemed out of words, but he finally spoke up.

Loki: "um, could I use your washroom to clean up?"

You: "Of course, come" you said smiling. You both went in your room.

You: "wow, we left a mess in here…"You said looking around.

You: "the room is over there. I will try to clean this a bit" He looked at you and then went into the bathroom. You managed to pile everything into a corner, and make your bed..which once you were done you jumped on it, closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
